


【Sterek】梦醒时分

by HEANDME



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEANDME/pseuds/HEANDME
Summary: 剧透预警：如果硬要说有时间线的话，大概是S6之后吧，但是我依然希望他们所有人都好好的背景是小天使Stiles假期去了FBI预备班（弗吉尼亚州离加州看着还是挺远的，10个小时长途飞行什么的都是我瞎蒙的，别在意），所以和Derek是“很久没联系”，一日不见如隔三秋嘛。Sterek已交往设定。别管第一段儿有多扯淡结局当然是妥妥的HE啦。我怎么可能薅了三四天头发就为了捅自己一刀捏？还是北极刀
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	【Sterek】梦醒时分

**Author's Note:**

> 开头碎碎念：
> 
> 别管这个无病呻吟又故作文艺可其实一点儿也不文艺的标题，真实情况应该是——谁还不能是个“你在我梦里出轨了所以你就要完蛋了”的傲娇小公举?
> 
> 梦境部分来自亲身经历，希望我的小学同学没有忘记我，也希望她能早日寻得良人（也许早就有了只是我不知道/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~）。
> 
> 至于关于梦的说法儿，其中“忘记”的那个来自B站上休登某个视频的弹幕，突然间被击中，所以有感而发了（好久）这么一篇文。希望你们喜欢。
> 
> 2020年我们依然爱着他们。

“一，二，三……六……”Stiles一字一顿地数着自己的手指，哈，原来又是在梦里。

不过这也就能解释为什么Derek会和一位长相甜美的女孩儿在他面前搂搂抱抱、说说笑笑了。

倒不是说Derek不可能和漂亮姑娘在一起。拜托，睁大眼睛好好看看他的前任们吧，长得可都是非常说的过去的，当然，只是单纯在说Kate和Jennifer不管是身材还是相貌，都火辣得和Derek不相上下。要是论性格想法的话，Stiles觉得她们倒很可能和Peter那个变态家伙合得来。

不会在现实生活中发生，甚至Stiles真的是做梦都不敢想象的是，Derek在看到自己后，微笑地打了个招呼，搂着女友走了过来。

“嗨，Stiles。”

瞧，不管是那双闪动着惬意的棕绿色眼眸，还是那分分钟就能勾走别人魂儿的柔和语调，都不可能在任何一种情况下出现在他的现实中。

“嘿，Derek！”Stiles决定回应这一刻的美好，毕竟梦里的Derek可不是个把他脑袋按在各种平面上摩擦的混蛋。“他”值得一次有礼貌且没有胡侃乱侃的对话。

“好久不见。”

“是啊，最近怎么样？你看起来还不错。”

“嗯，这是我的未婚妻，我带她来见见你。”Derek将护在怀里的女友，不，是未婚妻温柔地拥到身前，哪怕他正在和Stiles说着话，他也依旧深情地凝视着她。

“呃，你好，我叫Stiles，很高兴认识你。” Stiles努力也冲那个女孩儿扬起灿烂的笑容。“哈，我都不知道该祝福你们些什么了，不过很显然，你们就是最适合对方的那个。”

【LAIR！】

消失已久的野狐再次站在了Stiles的身后，那嘶哑的声音贴着他的耳畔划过，刺入在场每一个人的耳中。

不得不说，Stiles有一阵子已经习惯了让那个字面意义上“牙尖嘴利”的家伙掺和他的梦境，反正无论它怎么折腾，也改变不了已经被深埋地底的事实。而Stiles呢，他还好，本就是“否认之王”的他，也已经习惯了忽视。

对面Derek甜美可人的未婚妻一言不发，就只是直直地盯着他。

接着，她偏过头去亲吻Derek依旧微微扬起的嘴角。明明应该很小声，可Stiles就是听得一清二楚。

——“怪不得。”

那个女孩儿对Derek说，“怪不得。”

怪不得什么？Stiles觉得自己应该知道些什么，可他还是想听对方把话说清楚。

“是啊，怪不得。”

猛地惊醒时，Stiles几乎从床上弹起来，他的耳边仍回荡 “柔情版”Derek那声十分不柔情的嗤笑。

压抑的黑暗中，他半是瘫软地靠坐在床上，整个房间里只能听到他自己喘着粗气的声音。

这似曾相识的一幕就好像他还沉浸在自己潜意识的梦中梦一样，只不过这次，既没有了“Lydia”温柔的关切，也没有了他老爸硬汉式的安抚。

秉着“半夜睡不着，不如来搞事”的一贯宗旨，Stiles捞过了放在一旁床头柜上的手机，点开通讯录，犹豫着去骚扰哪一位好友。

首先先排除Maria和Lydia。打扰了女士们美容觉的后果，可不是区区他Stiles能承受得住的。老天，她们的指甲一个比一个长，一个比一个尖，就连厚厚的睫毛都好像能割断自己细弱的脖颈一样。

那么接下来是Liam他们，不不不，还是算了吧，虽然没太可能，但Stiles还是想给那群小狼崽子们留下一个成熟稳重的印象。

那就Scott？毕竟他们已经熟得不能再熟了。可是Stiles一想到那个几乎全身心地粘在女朋友身上的兄弟，无奈地叹了口气，鬼知道这个时候打过去，那个家伙是不是还在做一些让对任何人都毫无吸引力的Stiles万分嫉妒的事情。

所以，还能有谁？

Stiles机械地划动着手指，任凭手机所发出的惨白光芒映衬着他那不甘落后的苍白面容。

最后，刺眼的屏幕上出现了“Derek” 的名字。

特意添加在前面的emoji使得这几个字母总是位列最后。

出于个人情感原因，Stiles并不想告诉任何人那个特殊的emoji到底代表着什么，也许他自己也说不清楚。

他的指尖停留在拨号键上方，在打与不打的念头之间摇摆不定。

如果对方接通了，他完全不知道自己该说些什么。好吧，任何一个正常人就不可能会在这个时间给那位阴沉沉的家伙打电话，谁知道他还会不会因为睡眠不足变身成超级赛亚狼人什么的。估计那位被扰了清梦的Alpha，不是一点儿也没有金钱概念的砸烂了买了没多久的手机，就是会在下次见到Stiles的时候再次“友好”地问候他的鼻子或者撕开Stiles的喉咙，就像他之前无数次威胁到的那样。

如果没有接通，Stiles这时才突然想到，不知道Derek是否还在用这个号码，那个连因特网都用不好的家伙简直就应该被塞到历史博物馆的玻璃柜里展出！

可是……如果这只是Derek用来搪塞他的呢？他可没忘了当初自己是怎么死缠烂打地要过来对方的手机号，并把自己的号强行输到他的手机里的。

不出所料，Stiles从未收到过任何来自那个号码的短信或者通话。

可能那天等他离开loft之后，Derek就迫不及待地把电话卡冲了马桶吧。

正当Stiles胡思乱想，准确来说，是越想越悲观的时候，他的手也随心情一样变得愈加沉重。

……所以，这应该能很好地解释为什么Stiles会深更半夜给许久未曾联系的Derek打电话了吧？

Anyway，反正就在Stiles等得恐慌症都快发作了的时候，电话那头，接通了。

“喂？额……”Stiles出现了人生中少有的语塞，“嗨，我是说，Derek你还好吗？如果电话那头的你还是Derek的话。”

“……”

“好吧，也许现在电话那头儿是一只不需要睡眠且沉迷电子产品的幽灵，或者不管你是谁，可能只是在迷迷糊糊之间接通了电话，然后扔到了一边，继续倒头就睡。”

事实证明，不管什么情况下，Stiles总能说下去，哪怕对面依旧毫无回应，他也能唱好这出独角戏，这绝对是刻在他骨子里的天赋。

“哦，看，可怜的Stiles已经绝望到了什么程度？居然能随便在深夜里拨个号码来倾吐心声。既然你不说话，那我就当你什么都听不见也什么都听得见了，意思就是我并不希望你把这次可笑的经历到处宣扬，却也希望你知道在世界某个角落有个叫Stiles的小可怜正在黯然神伤。”

“我就知道我不应该老在网上看一些奇奇怪怪的帖子，什么‘当你突然梦到一个很久没联系的人，可能是因为他正在忘记你’之类的说法儿，这明明就没有任何的科学依据可言的好么？“

“……可是，谁知道到底是不是真的呢？网上还说狼人吸血鬼什么的就生活在我们之中呢，而且的确贼辣。“

“在我的梦里，好像，哈，给别人当了次爸爸，你知道的，就是那种‘嘿，老爹，我把我未婚妻带来给你看看，觉得怎么样？’不过我确定，就算我觉得不怎么样，那也不管用。他总还是会和他心爱的姑娘开开心心的幸福生活在一起，他值得这个的……“

“说真的，到底什么才是现实与梦境？没准儿我们所谓的‘真实’才是另一个世界的梦境，就像说梦里你的手指会多于五根一样，那也许我们本来就是长着六七八根手指的物种，只有在梦里才会有五根手指呢。”

“我也不清楚到底是哪个狗屁理论让我觉得难受，谁知道他是在忘记我还是我也获得了什么托梦预言的能力。”

“……总之，我想我该挂了，抱歉，我是说，晚安，如果你还没被我彻底吵醒的话。“

Stiles一通胡说之后，把脑子里那些零七八碎的想法全都告诉了Derek，也不管对方听不听得懂，虽然本意就是如此。根据Stiles以往的经验来看，为了他们自己着想，最好不要试图去跟上他的思维，否则……最后会脑壳疼。

等等，你说他怎么确定接电话的是Derek？

老兄，正常人早就挂电话或者骂娘了好吗？只有Derek那个家伙，才会忍受得了他那些天马行空，准确来说是十分不着边际的想法。

当然，Derek也从来不会说些什么，除非是烦得不能再烦了（Stiles总还算是有点儿自知之明的），才会叫一声Stiles的名字表示不赞同。当然啦，停不停下来还是要看Stiles的心情……和Derek的牙齿。

“主动”、“安慰”、”Derek”，这些词生来就不该出现在同一个句子里，除非是个否定句。

把手机从耳边拿到了眼前，Stiles还是没舍得挂断。

看着时间一分一秒地增加，他叹了口气，隔着不远的距离，轻声念到，“Derek，我可能有点儿想你了……”

也许实在是太困了，Stiles至今也分辨不出，当他把手机放回原处时听到的那声“……好梦，Stiles”，究竟是在他的梦境，还是那所谓的现实中。

近十个小时的长途飞行让Stiles现在一心只想随便找个什么地方睡他个昏天黑地。可却被出现在眼前的人硬生生拦下了脚步。

“Derek？！”Stiles使劲儿揉了揉自己的眼睛，生怕又是他产生的幻觉。

“Stiles。”Derek倒是一脸平静地迎了过来。他把手搭在了Stiles的肩膀上，尽力吸走他浑身上下的酸痛。

Stiles一边努力不让自己发出舒服的叹息声，一边跟着Derek走向了他那bling-bling且和本人一样狂拽酷炫的Camaro。

等Stiles把自己扔在了副驾驶上，Derek看了眼昏昏欲睡的他，略有些无奈地给他系好安全带。

一路上，Derek尽量开得平稳，Stiles也睡得十分安稳。

希望他没有发出什么尴尬的呼噜声，那简直太羞耻了，不是吗？而且Derek那个家伙以后一定会拿这事儿来调侃他的。

等到车子停好之后，Stiles也差不多睡醒了。

“嘿，Derek，”Stiles含糊着小小地伸了个懒腰儿，“你知道的，我自己回来也行，不用你特意来接我。”

“我猜你想说的是‘谢谢’。”Derek看都没看Stiles就开门下了车，留给还没完全清醒的Stiles一句“也不知道是谁，大半夜给我打电话说想我了。”

“我记得我说的是‘希望你什么都听不见’，如果你真的听了的话，”Stiles对着去后备箱拿行李的Derek翻了个大大的白眼，管他看得见看不见。“鬼知道我这几个月都经历了什么。”

已经站在他家门口的Derek回头看了看他，歪歪头，示意Stiles赶紧挪动他尊贵的屁股过来把门打开。

“Stiles，你明明不用这么着急去参加FBI探员培训的。”Derek在进门的时候这样说道。

“我还不是想早点儿回来拯救这超自然生物满街乱跑的Beacon Hill？再说我老爸也该少操点儿心了，他的血压什么的已经完全hold不住了。”

然而Stiles没说出口的是，他其实还想着早点儿回来陪陪身边这只阴沉又暴躁的Alpha。天知道如果放他一个人孤零零地在这里，没准儿等Stiles下次放假回来的时候，大Boss就变成Derek了。

不过，量这只白眼狼也想不到这些，他总是喜欢所谓的那些个人英雄主义或者孤胆英雄之类的，就好像哪次的麻烦不是他们共同解决的一样。

“你说，在梦里给我当了次爹？”Derek突然蹦出了这么一句，思维跳脱得倒是和Stiles越来越像了。

“蛤？你怎么知道我梦到的是你？不不不，我是说，啥？我就随口那么一说。”Stiles震惊地挑了挑眉，没错儿，非常Hale的那种。

“你的那些关于梦的说法儿，我都没怎么听说过，”Derek没有过多解释，接着说道， “不过我倒是知道一个。”

Stiles转身面向他，示意Derek说下去。

“梦和现实都是相反的——”

Stiles心里笑道，难道现实就是这辈子都不会有温柔可人的漂亮妹子当你的未婚妻了吗？还是说咱俩永永远远也没可能和谐友善地打个招呼？

“所以说，现实里其实我是你的，嗯，sugar daddy？”

“我勒个大草！！！”Stiles吓得差点儿从床上滚下去，如果不是Derek像座山似的挡在他旁边的的话。

他想也没想就上手捏住了Derek的脸，又不太敢使劲儿地往两边拉扯着。

“快说，你是用什么巫术附身了Derek·sour wolf·Hale？我分分钟就可以把你赶出去！”Stiles眨也不眨地用他那双蜜色大眼睛盯着Derek，难得流露出一点严肃的神情。

Derek一个翻身就把Stiles压在了身下，一手支撑着自己，一手抚上Stiles软软的嘴唇。他决定还是以老方法来阻止Stiles接下来的疯狂嘴炮。

“你个混……唔，闷骚的big bad wolf！平时怎么不见你这么会开玩笑？……嘿！把你的狗牙给我收回去，别咬……”

果不其然，这个老方法还是一如既往的好使。Derek·Stiles盖戳儿男友·Hale如是想着。

不过为了让自家有时候突然会很别扭的爱人安心，他还是在Stiles迷迷糊糊的时候，坚定地对他说，“我不会忘记你的，Stiles。还有，这辈子我的伴侣都将是你。”

你猜接下来发生了什么？

我只能说的是，依旧十分纯情的Stiles害羞得整个人都快缩了起来，然后……唤起了Derek下一波猛烈的，进攻。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾再叨叨：
> 
> 到后面越来越短小……
> 
> 原谅我在开车的边缘大鹏展翅，但是我真的是无能为力（要不然去年万圣节的那篇就不会被我预定到今年了，其实也没准儿就是我在给自己的拖延症晚期找借口。）
> 
> ooc都是我（初三语文老师）的锅，与大酸狼&小天使无关
> 
> 没搞定排版，反被排版搞了腚（危险发言🙊🙊🙊）
> 
> 最后，求大佬带我开车，万分感谢。


End file.
